inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fírnen
How do we know the green dragon is male? Red Head Rider 18:35, 27 September 2006 (UTC) :Murtagh says at the end of Eldest that Saphira is the last female dragon in existence. ;) ← Amina (Speak to me) 13:03, 9 October 2006 (UTC) ::That's not the green dragon, it's a rip-off. Therequiembellishere 05:07, 13 October 2006 (UTC) :::It is stated as a fan-made photoshop of Glaedr. Also, The words 'another Minority" will do fine. "Small Minority" is kind of saying the same thing as "That loud shout" or 'Quiet whisper". It describes what is already implied within the word. --Puck Udroc 01:52, 20 December 2006 (UTC) I wonder if anyone has thought about maybe KATRINA being the last rider, it makes sense to me.--Runar Funtime 02:24, 11 January 2007 (UTC) :I was thinking that it would be Roran or Arya. Roran because of the whole Star Wars thing where Leia turns out to be Luke's sister and Force-sensitive, and Arya because it would make sense for her dragon and Saphira to be interested in each other, like Eragon is with Arya. Iner22 16:00, 5 June 2008 (UTC) I think who ever becomes the new rider will take the sword Tamerlein Eragon turned down in Brisingr. Its green and Rhunön(I think that's how you spell it) said there is no more Brightsteel left, but maybe Eragon didn't take all of it from the Menoa tree. --Glaedr23 21:14, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :Rhunön stated that the bit Eragon took from the tree would be enough for several swords, so its possible the rider will get their own sword and if Murtagh should turn good he may also get his own sword. *I think fans should use a green version of Glaedr or Thorn, and just use the fan-made book of Book IV which is titled "Empire". 'Cause those are OBVIOUSLY the pictures of Glaedr and Thorn. Canon? I don't Know if you guys use the term canon over here, but what is the source for it being green 21:15, 8 June 2008 (UTC) *I'm not sure there is one. If there isn't it should be deleted. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 18:02, 15 June 2008 (UTC) *paolini said that the dragon from book 3 will be green, before spliting it in two parts, so it can be assumed that book 4 will feature a green dragon. How do we know the green dragon isn't already hatched, on page 449, in Eldest, the chapter is entitled "Broken Egg and Scattered Nest" of the American hardcover edition of Eldest, on the second line it says this: "He even stepped upon a sharp object that, when he bent over to examine it, proved to be a fragment of a GREEN dragon egg." We can't but if you read further down the page there are more than one broken eggs. Thus insinuating that maybe this is a place were many dragon's in the past hatched not just this individual one. Hatching Isn't it also possible that 'Greeni' will have no rider? You know, at the end of Book IV still be in his egg, waiting to hatch? Personally, I prefer that to any other theory I've read. Not because it's supported or unsupported, but because I hate a perfectly good character becoming a rider and becoming a Mary Sue... Lightsabers There has been debate as to wether the green dragon, if hatched will be good or evil but to me its obvious he'll be good due to lightsabers. Paolini has said he based the book on the original star wars trilogy, and in thhis luke (the varden) starts off with a blue lightsaber(saphira) but then he gets a green one (greeni). Also in star wars a red lightsaber is the sign of a sith and thorn is a red dragon so we knew he'd be evil, blue and green are signs of a jedi, and saphira and greeni are blue and green meaning they'll be good.